<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i would rather you be my headache by stellaine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710887">i would rather you be my headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaine/pseuds/stellaine'>stellaine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Bottom Miya Osamu, Established Relationship, LETSGO OSAMU WRECKED, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, Top Suna Rintarou, suna wearing a maid outfit, while topping osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaine/pseuds/stellaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu returns home from work and catches Rintarou waiting for him, wearing a maid outfit. What happens next is caused by the electric feeling suddenly coursing through Osamu's blood. In which, Rintarou is to blame. But he's ready to take responsibility.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i would rather you be my headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/RuiLuieRui/status/1326909803512389634?s=19">my homegirl Rui's art where suna took a picture of himself wearing a maid dress...</a> i tried, friends...</p>
<p>special thanks to her too for beta-reading!! love her to the moon and back.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wow," Osamu blurted out, chest heaving and out of breath. It was the only time he managed to take a breather after running straight to home. And even now, with this sight, he was breathless. The fire in his excitement never wavered ever since Rintarou sent that picture of him half-naked with the maid outfit. If anything, this was gas added to the roaring flames.</p>
<p>"What's gotten into you?" Despite the question, Osamu couldn't seem to contain his smirk and blush. Not that he didn't like it, he just wasn't used to Rin being all dolled up and ready to get pounced. Maybe for this effort, he'd let Rin rattle him up for once.</p>
<p>"Aww, you don't like what you see?" Rin teased him with a fake disappointment. "I'll just go change then-"</p>
<p>"Wait! Don't get up that chair," Osamu ordered. "I'll take a quick shower. Don't get up." He gestured his eyes to Rin which made the man laugh.</p>
<p>After the painstaking 10-minute wait, Osamu emerged from the door with disheveled hair and a towel covering his lower half. Rin whistled at the chiseled body of his lover. How lucky is he to have a hot, successful man that cooks impeccably good? Everyday is a dream. Yahoo times are just bonuses.</p>
<p>Rin lied down on the bed and tapped the space beside him, ushering Osamu to come. "Wait," they paused. "After 10 minutes in the bath, I've decided to be on the receiving end today." He said even though he thought about it earlier than that.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Rin's eyes flared with ardor and hunger. "You liked it that much, huh?"</p>
<p>"Shut your mouth and get up. I'll blow you."</p>
<p>There was this tingly sensation when Rin sat up to position himself at the edge of the bed. He was getting goosebumps already. The image of wrecking Osamu in his head may be a little too much for him, though it wasn't evident with his expression. He parted his legs, and Osamu unveiled his shaft, only to find out that it was firm and leaking already.</p>
<p>God, what a sight it was for Osamu.</p>
<p>How did he do this...? Osamu was sort of new to the whole receiving end thing. He knew how it felt like getting lubricated with Rin's mouth but he never actually did it before. Rin always took the lead even when he was the one getting penetrated. A first time for everything, he guessed.</p>
<p>He mimicked how Rin did him. First was a kiss at the tip. Whenever they did it, Rin would sprinkle smooches on his cock before licking it. So he did. Osamu awed at how much it was leaking after having contact with his lips, a string of precum lingering from his puckered mouth as he pulled away to pause. Rin looked deprived and frustrated, but because he knew Osamu hadn't grasped the ropes yet, he was trying to be patient. It made Osamu's eyes flicker in delight.</p>
<p>After covering with his saliva, Osamu started to down on Rin's cock. It was sensational. His warm mouth was making him feel things, and Osamu trying to reach the base was pushing him to the edge. Rin couldn't help but shift his feet onto the other man's dick. Osamu struggled to stay in balance, because there were too many stimuli to handle - down his crotch, to his mouth, and up to his eyes. Rin was an eye candy, slowly panicking as Osamu sped up. Osamu loved it when his breathing hitched, when he frowned to stay focused, when he leaned his head back in pleasure.</p>
<p>"You're such a slut, babe..." Rin heaved. "Can I call you a slut...? You're such a natural at this..."</p>
<p>Osamu pulled away to catch his breath, but it didn't take a minute long for him to work his mouth around Rin's cock again. Teasingly, he circled his tongue around the tip, and glimpsed at the reaction he solicited from the fox-eyed man. It seemed like an exploration. Testing the waters. Probing forward, he pushed his tongue against the slit and that definitely did the job. A groan escaped Rin's lips, a hand hovered over Osamu's head to grip on his hair. He listened to his lover conquering his first climax, letting Rin’s length poke his throat.</p>
<p>Rin cupped Osamu's face away from his shaft as he finally released his load, smearing the face of the man kneeling in front of him and his maid garb. The raven-haired cleaned his face with his dress as Osamu reached out for a kiss. Deep and passionate, the naked man entered Rin's mouth with care, while Rin multi-tasked with his hands to finish Osamu's own load.</p>
<p>"Rin. Prep me already," Osamu whimpered, climbing up to his lover and looping his arms around his neck.</p>
<p>Rin hummed. "Eager, are we?"</p>
<p>"I don't get how high your patience is but I'm 100% sure I'm eager right now and there's no denying," Osamu admitted. His lover replied with a chuckle and nestled against his neck, sucking his skin and leaving marks all over that will surely show up at work if Osamu doesn't wear a scarf or a turtleneck sweater tomorrow. Moans escaped Osamu's mouth. They were melody to Rin's ears.</p>
<p>At last, the hands of the half-naked man reached its destination. Osamu hugged him in surprise, his gasps in sync with Rin's finger going in and out of him. And then he adds another after a while. So that was how it felt like when he fingered Rin. It was a positively weird and new experience for Osamu, but he could get used to it - after all, it was starting to drive him crazy.</p>
<p>“Rin…” Osamu nuzzled the other man’s cheek. His warm erratic breaths brushed and tickled Rin’s right ear, electrifying him. "Rin… Rin…"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" He pecked Osamu's own cheek as a response, and noticed his lover's cock twitching against his abdomen. "Let's go. I'll put it in."</p>
<p>Both of them shifted to the bed’s larger space. Osamu’s rear facing Rin, his ass was perched up and cool due to sweat, ready to receive his lover. Nervousness made his knees flimsy as he mentally commanded himself to stay still. It was his first time bottoming after all, his decision coming from a whim at that, but the thrill was more dominant – especially because he was doing it with his lover.</p>
<p>With a slow exhale, Rin whispered, “Putting it in. Relax.”</p>
<p>Osamu noticed his small obscene noises and rapid breathing as Rin started to insert his cock. He heard a little snicker behind him. "Love that, babe; keep my ears occupied. Cry for me."</p>
<p>He felt his face burn up. "I'll make you cry even if I'm in this position."</p>
<p>"Wow. Is that a challenge? Or do you just miss being the one making me moan?"</p>
<p>"You'll see - Ah!" Osamu's eyes jolted open, tears pooled at the corner of his eyes. It felt full having Rin’s length already halfway inside him. The sudden thrust brought bearable pain, though he had to cover his mouth just to suppress a lascivious whine from the pleasure that was accompanied with it.</p>
<p>He felt Rin hover over his back. "You're… clamping down on me, babe… You feel so good." The man whispered directly to his ear. "Relax. I'm gonna move now." He pecked Osamu's neck, like a reminder of his fond love, like his teasing was actually home and Osamu was safe in his arms.</p>
<p>One, two. A rhythmic pattern that was increasingly pleasing he would actually go insane. Rin occasionally caressed his hips and back as every thrust sent his maid skirt dangling along his legs; it was a momentum that they would never interrupt. Osamu tried to find Rin's hand and held it like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>"Rin… Faster…" His other hand gripped the sheets. "Rin…"</p>
<p>"Loud and clear, babe." Rin breathed slow. "Can't hear you."</p>
<p>"Faster…!" Osamu was already getting sensitive to touches that even Rin caressing his skin was continuously arousing him.</p>
<p>"Fuck, ‘Samu..." The bed rocked, the sheets were completely undone, and Osamu's cries were heightening his senses. Rin palmed his lover's cock and helped him reach his peak.</p>
<p>"Wait, Rin- No…!"</p>
<p>Rin took his shaft out and released onto Osamu's back, just in time with Osamu letting out his own. Osamu was panting, his already messy hair sticking out everywhere, tears and sweat splattered all over his face. Their release decorated his bare skin – icing on a cake. It was a sight to behold. He reached for his phone and took a quick photo of the beautiful scene. Osamu heard the click but he couldn't be bothered to look at the man.</p>
<p>"Professional Osamu wrecker, Rintarou Suna, at your service." Rin turned the man over and kissed him softly on the lips as a cherry on top. "Next time, I'll try a different dress."</p>
<p>Osamu audibly sighed. "You'll be the death of me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>